Dylan
Dylan is a reccuring character during Season One , Season Two and Season Three of SyFy's Van Hesling. She was portrayed by Hannah Cheramy. She is the daughter of Vanessa Van Helsing, whose death Dylan witnessed on her birthday. According to Vanessa's friend Susan, Gary should have picked her up after Vanessa was killed. However, it is revealed that Dylan has been captured and turned by the vampires. Biography Before The Rising, Dylan lived in an apartment with her mother, who had separated from Dylan's father. It is unclear whether she and Vanessa left Denver for Seattle, or if her father left Seattle for Denver. She had a loving but strained relationship with both parents, primarily because she could sense their lies. She has also witnessed Vanessa's tendency to pick fights firsthand; though Dylan would beg her mother to stop, Vanessa seemed to ignore her during these times. Season One Dylan herself only appears in the first and last episodes of the Season although she plays a major plot device and motivation for Vanessa. In 2016 she and her mother are living in Seattle Washington when The Rising occurs. Her whereabouts afterwards and for the next three years is unknown but she is turned into a vampire sometime in 2017. She lives with Dmitri and his brood for several years until Vanessa appears. Season Two Dylan only appears in the first three episodes. She escapes Dmitri and the other vampires in the first episode. In the second episode, she and her mother attempt to find safe haven. Throughout the third episode, Dylan struggles with underfeeding and is bitten by her mother in episode two. Thinking she is cured (turned back into a human) she walks outside and is killed instantly by the sun. Although it is never explained why she is killed presumably being the daughter of a hybrid (and later turned into a vampire herself) she retains enough vampiric DNA to still suffer the effects of sunlight. Personality Dylan was smart and seemingly practical. She could tell when her parents were lying to her, but usually chose to play along. She understood the ramifications of a volcanic eruption over her mother, reminding Vanessa that the "pretty black snow" was toxic ash and that they should stay indoors until the rain washed it away. She had a close relationship with her mother, but decried Vanessa's tendency to pick fights, presumably because she has witnessed her mother get into altercations before and feared for Vanessa's well-being. After she was bitten and taken in by the other vampires she presumably grew into a feared and dangerous vampire child. She had to kill and learned to enjoy it and was influenced by Dmitri and Rebecca who was the one who turned her. However, after some convincing, she escaped with her mother and fled however she displayed a desire to return to her "true" mother Rebbeca. Abilities She possesses the typical abilities associated with all vampires, such as advanced speed, strength, longevity, etc. She was also shown to possess other non-vampiric abilities, such as being able to walk in sunlight without burning. However, when she was turned back into a human she ended up burning in sunlight due to the experiments that Dr. Sholomenko did to her. Appearances Gallery Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa_dies_in_front_of_Dylan.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa%2C_Dylan%2C_and_Dylan%27s_dad.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa_and_Dylan_at_clinic.jpg 1x02_Seen_You_Dylan.png Coming_Back_1x04_Vanessa_sees_Dylan%27s_blood_footprint.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_vampire_Dylan.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Van Helsings Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former Vampires Category:Season Three Characters